The Robot Space Alien Was Actually Penny!
by GWHH
Summary: All these years we believe. Shelron was the robot or space alien come to Earth. But it was actually Penny! Now she going back to her home planet! Before she leaves. She dropping off the real Penny to Earth!


Everyone but Steward and the baby. Steward was watching the baby. Penny took them deep out in the desert on off road trip paid for by one of the drug companies she receive for as a prize for selling a lot of drugs.

The early spring weather was warm but not hot yet. As they set up camp in remote but unbelievable beautiful area of the deep desert. After dinner, a few drinks, everyone turned in early. The next morning was clear blue sky with a few clouds.

At 1030 AM. After breakfast. Penny said she had an announcement. She hands Leonard a pad of paper with writings and tell read it to a group.

It Said:

Dear Leonard's and Friends.

I am actually not a human being from earth. I am cyborg / clone. Ten years ago before we meet. The real human Penny was kidnapped by a group of space aliens from this galaxy. A replacement of her was sent to your building. To observe Sheldon for scientific reason. But the clone Penny was so well built. It falls in Love with Leonard. Just like the real Penny would have done.

It's been decide to stop the observation and return the real human penny to earth and for me to leave your planet. The human penny will be returned to earth and the memories from the cyborg /clone penny will be downloaded into the real human penny and she will be just like me in every way.

Everyone seat stunned for several long seconds and then busted out of laughing for several moments. They were rolling on the ground; many had tears in their eyes. After, regarding there composure. Leonard said "baby that why I love you so much. You surprise me so much he said. Then she looked around. She held up her waist to her mouth and said to her hand "I am ready for departure."

Suddenly she turned and point to the sky. Everyone looked up! A flying saucer appeared! An honest to God real life flying saucer! It was about 150 feet in diameter, bright silver with a bunch of flashing lights on it. It gently seat down about 500 feet away. Fake Penny said "you may approach the spaceship" But stay back at least 100 feet."

Fake Penny told the gang to follow here. They stop 100 feet away from the ship. She turned towards them. Two of my biological makers will come down the ramp after it open. They will bring the real penny with them. You may observe them as a bonus of your particular in this scientific operation. The human penny will be given a command to walk to you. She will not become active until the spaceship it totally out of sight.

She will have no memories of her time with the space aliens. She was well treated. She was not in status. She was awake and aware the whole time. Actually, since she had access to our advance medical and other scientific advances. She actually more healthy and in much better shape than she would be if she was on Earth for the last 10 years.

Leonard she said "I want to know that the real human would have love you just like I have. So don't worry about that. After, long-term observation. You are an excellent example of human male. Human penny will be very pleases in your current form. You are the best lover. Human or clone penny ever had. So don't worry. She very fertile you will have many kids. And they will advance intelligence and physical ability in the human race as a whole. Plus they will smart, tall, pretty and athletic, enjoy. I tested your DNA against her while you slept one night." Best match ever!

She turned to Sheldon and said. Before you can ask. The answer is: NO. No, Sheldon you can't come with us. No one wants to spend weeks with you inside anything! Sorry, said robot penny!

She handed Leonard two small notebooks. One was red and one was black! The red one was for Leonard. It had a bunch of tips on their relationship. The Black one was to answer the guy's questions.

The ramps come down and 2 humored figures in some sort of lightweight space suits jumpsuits. And between them was penny. She floated over to them and was put down in front of them. Unblinking she looked at them. Fake penny went to the spaceship and got in. The space aliens went after her. The ship took off and when it was out of sight. Penny work up and said "why everyone looking at the sky, some kind of neat clouds up there." No, reason said the stun gang.

Penny, leaned over to Leonard and said "I am so horny. I felt like I've not been laid in ten years. Likes go for hike and see what we can do about that!

Leonard than work a series of (fiction) books about clone penny and real penny adventures on earth and on the alien's planet!


End file.
